Sunny, With a Chance
by intensityENSUES
Summary: Did you think that we couldn’t get through with this, Mitchie? I thought that you would be stronger than this, but I guess not. Here you are, running away from the problem and trying not to deal with it. SxM
1. Summertime

**A/N:** I got this idea when I fell asleep in chemistry. It was pretty crazy. This one's GONNA BE LOOONG. Just warning you. I happen to love this story so far, I'm hecka excited for it, and I plan to finish it.  
Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional. Any characters, situations, and or characters that resemble one in real life are completely coincidental...except the Camp Rock Characters. Those I borrowed.  
because this is indeed FANfiction.  
Special Thanks to: LILYLILYLILY! :D and my vanessa hudgens for editing. or what is it called on fanfiction...Beta-ing? Yeah. Whatever.

* * *

"Shane, play a G chord."

Mitchie strummed the guitar, while Shane fingered the chord on the same guitar Mitchie was strumming. It was about two months into their second year at Camp Rock, and they were sitting on the dock playing the same guitar, enjoying each other's company. Mitchie sat in between Shane's outstretched legs, singing softly while playing the music that they were making together.

"I could say something potentially dirty about what we're doing right now, but I'll refrain because I love you too much." Shane said whispering into her ear. Mitchie smirked and kissed him on the cheek, and as she did so, she heard a camera shutter behind her.

"Gotcha!" Caitlyn Gellar stood behind the happy couple waving a digital camera in front of them.

"Thanks Caitlyn. Way to ruin a moment." Shane said grumpily towards Mitchie's friend.

"Whatever. Brown said dinner is in 10 minutes, so you two better get to the kitchen to help set up."

Caitlyn walked away, and Mitchie glanced up at Shane, smiling brightly.

"What?" Shane asked confusedly.

"Nothing. I'm just extremely happy." Shane smiled back at her with the same intensity, and kissed her on the forehead.

Shane and Mitchie got up and walked to the cafeteria hand in hand. As they were walking, Shane whispered in Mitchie's ear. "You up for a swim later tonight?"

**...**

"Mitchie, what on earth are you looking for?!" It was after dinner, and Caitlyn was sitting on her bed, playing with her laptop while Mitchie was scrounging for a bathing suit in her suitcase.

"A bathing suit. Shane's taking me swimming tonight." Mitchie said continuing to hunt for her bathing suit.

"Are you kidding? It's cold outside! That water must be freezing too!" Caitlyn said, pushing her laptop aside. "Also, imagine if you got caught. You'd be in so much trouble, Mitch. I'm not going to save your ass if you get in trouble."

"Relax. He's just going to take me for a little swim."

"Pfft. Little swim my ass. I don't think you're going to need a bathing suit. I bet he's just going to deflower you in the water anyways." Mitchie threw a hairbrush at Caitlyn, which she quickly dodged.

"Ha! Finally found it!" Mitchie pulled out her bathing suit, and at the same time a box of tampons fell out.

"Dude, keep your feminine hygiene in line, fool. That's slightly embarrassing." Caitlyn said, calling Mitchie out on her clumsiness. Mitchie threw a tampon at Caitlyn's face.

"You act like it doesn't happen to you every month." Mitchie stopped and thought about what she said. "Now that I think about it, I haven't had my period since like…before we left…" Mitchie said staring at the box of tampons. "And we're already two months into camp…"

"OOOH GIRL, YOUR EGGO IS PREGGO!" Caitlyn said jokingly, quoting a line from Juno. Mitchie turned to her with big worried eyes and a pale face, and Caitlyn was instantly serious. "SHIT!" Mitchie dropped onto the floor quietly.

"Caitlyn, I can't be pregnant…can I?" Caitlyn immediately went over to Mitchie's side.

"Well, you _seem_ to be of the female persuasion, so yes. It is possible for you to be pregnant. Also, since when have you been humping Shane's very feminine bod?" Mitchie glared at Caitlyn. "Okay, okay I'll be serious."

"Well you kinda have to be! I'm in a very serious situation here, Caitlyn and you're joking about it!" Mitchie said, immensely distraught.

"Okay, well, I'll tell you what. Go on your swim, date, type thing with Shane tonight, but don't tell him anything about this dilemma. I'll go figure out where to find pregnancy tests. Mitchie, don't have sex tonight either, because if you're not pregnant, you don't want to end up GETTING pregnant." Mitchie smiled and hugged Caitlyn.

"Thank you, Caity."

"I'll be waiting up for you, hopefully with some pee sticks."

**...**

"You cold?" Shane said wrapping his towel around Mitchie. They got out of the water after they found out the hard way that it was absolutely freezing.

"Yeah." Mitchie wrapped her towel around her tighter around her body. Shane wrapped his arms tight around Mitchie, as they sat on the dock that they were sitting on a few hours before.

"You seem a little out of it, are you okay? Did something happen earlier?" Mitchie looked up into Shane's concerned eyes and looked away again suddenly. How could she stare into those-oh-so-virginal eyes, when she could possibly be carrying his child in her womb, which ironically enough, was _supposed_ to stay clear of any living organisms until marriage?

"I'm just thinking. I have a lot on my mind. Shane, if something happened between us, would you still love me?" Mitchie stared out onto the lake, where the moonlight reflected perfectly off the water.

"Mitchie, no matter what happens, I will always love you." Shane said hugging her closer.

"But will you stay with me forever?" Mitchie asked, her voice faltering a bit.

"I can't promise that, Mitch. There may be times when we will be separated physically, but I will promise, that I will always love you." Shane kissed Mitchie's cheek, and she felt the guilt in her stomach more and more, with each loving word he said. Shane stood up, and helped Mitchie up also, and drying her off a little more from the cold lake water. "I'll walk you back to your cabin."

Shane wrapped his arm around Mitchie's waist as they walked slowly towards the cabins. Shane was clearly concerned about Mitchie, and couldn't help but worry about her, but he figured it was something that he should just let drop and move on about it. As they reached the door of Mitchie's cabin, he kissed her goodnight, and told her to call him if she wanted to talk, no matter what. Mitchie gave him a very awkward kiss, and avoided looking into his eyes once again. As Mitchie walked into the cabin, Caitlyn was there to greet her.

"Do you want to do it now, or later?" Caitlyn said, holding a brown paper bag as soon as Mitchie walked in. Mitchie looked at her wide eyed.

"I actually didn't expect you to GET them tonight! Where did you find them?!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Nurses office. I snuck in and took some." Mitchie opened the bag.

"Caitlyn, some? You have like, 50 tests in here!"

"What! You never know, some could be faulty…" Mitchie groaned.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower. I'll take one of the tests now, and it will give me the results after I'm done showering. How about that?" Mitchie bargained.

"That will do." Mitchie disappeared into the bathroom while Caitlyn awkwardly paced around the cabin. After pacing, she worked on some songs she startedon and ended up coming out exactly like the ones she's created before. After that she read a couple of Mitchie's magazines that she had lying around. Caitlyn realized that Mitchie had been in the shower for much longer than an hour.

"Mitchie, you're going to have to come out soon. You can't stay in the shower forever." Caitlyn said knocking on the bathroom door. Caitlyn heard Mitchie muffle something through the door.

"What was that? I can't hear you." Caitlyn responded.

"I'm pregnant." Caitlyn didn't need for her to repeat.

**...**

"Good morning everyone!" Shane said bursting into the kitchen with great enthusiasm. Mitchie looked up to see Shane's happy, glowing face and couldn't bear to look at it. How would she be able to tell him? How could she tell Shane Grey, purity ring wearer, and advocate of chastity, that she was pregnant with _his _baby? "Good morning, beautiful." Shane said kissing Mitchie on the side of her head and giving her a hug. Mitchie barely responded. "Mitch, are you okay?"

"I just need some air." Caitlyn immediately stopped what she was doing and walked outside to join her friend. Shane immediately started to follow, but Caitlyn stopped him. "Don't. She'll tell you on her own time." Shane deflated, and let her go on her way.

Caitlyn sat on an old tree stump, hugging Mitchie and letting her cry into her.

"Caitlyn, how could we have been so stupid?" Caitlyn, for once in her life, was speechless about the situation. She had no idea what to say, or what to do, so she just held Mitchie. "We thought that this couldn't happen to us. We thought we were invincible, and that no one would know. And it bites me in the ass." Mitchie started sobbing, and Caitlyn held her friend tighter.

"Mitch, we can get through this. You guys can get through this. There are people here who will help support you through this ordeal." Mitchie looked up into Caitlyn's eyes.

"Or I could just get rid of it before anyone ever knows." Caitlyn immediately let go of Mitchie.

"Are you saying you want an-"

"Yes. I want an abortion." Mitchie said quietly. "Imagine the baby growing up in the world where it would be the 'illegitimate' child. The scandals, people would talk, people would cause havoc to our lives. If we get rid of the problem before anyone knows, then nobody would get hurt."

"But someone will get hurt." Caitlyn and Mitchie both whipped around to see Shane standing there, face emotionless and blank.

"Sh-Shane." Mitchie stuttered. "How long have you been standing there?" Mitchie asked wiping tears away.

"Long enough to know that you want to kill our child." Shane said staring at Mitchie like she was an alien. "Mitchie, how could you?! You could have come to talk to me, but you wanted to get it over with before you ever told me?! Didn't you think I had the right to know?!" Shane asked angrily to Mitchie.

"Shane, I didn't want to ruin your life. You have everything, you have the fame, the fortune, and everyone knows you! Imagine you, the pure, clean, nineteen year old Shane Grey getting a _minor_ pregnant?! Shane, there's so many problems here, and it just can't be dealt with!"

"Did you think that we couldn't get through with this, Mitchie? I thought that you would be stronger than this, but I guess not. Here you are, running away from the problem and trying not to deal with it. I said I couldn't stay with you if certain circumstances happened, Mitch. And this is one of them. You, deciding that murdering _our_ child would help benefit to both of our lives without consulting me is definitely an obstacle that I can't avoid. I'm sorry Mitchie, but I can't live with a murderer." Shane stomped away angrily while Mitchie kneeled to the forest floor, crying. Caitlyn was there by her side comforting her.

"There are other options, Mitch. Ones that allow the baby to have a chance, instead of killing it before it really gets one." Caitlyn said whispering to her friend.

"Like what?" Mitchie sobbed.

"Like adoption."


	2. Pressure

**A/N:** This chapter probably won't make a lot of sense to you, but I promise that it will clear up soon. My story _title_ is based on Demi's new show "Sonny, With a Chance" but in my story it would make more sense if it was "Sunny, With a Chance". So, that's the story behind that. Thanks to Lily and Vudgey for proofing. I didn't get a lot of reviews. I was kind of surprised, because I noticed that there were a lot more Angsty Teenage shit going around on fanfiction. Yeah whatever. Disclaimer's in chapter one. If you're going to review my story, make it worth while. Don't waste my three seconds of time typing "That was awesome update :D". No, give my constructive criticism or positive feedback like "Your story makes me want to throw you my first born child". Those are the fun ones to read.

_

* * *

_

Wake your ass up. Freshman year starts today.

Allison Kensington groggily wiped the sleep out of her eyes, not ready for the new day. Throwing the covers of her pale yellow comforter off her four post bed she placed her feet on the cold hardwood floor, shivering as her bare skin made contact. She crossed the threshold of her enormous room to the conjoining bathroom, which was equally exquisite as her bedroom. She looked in the mirror to see an innocent girl with large brown eyes, and black shaggy hair as the result of cutting it herself.

_It's just like any other stupid day, alone and pointless._

Allison brushed her teeth solemnly, clearly not enjoying her life. Allison had everything any teenager wanted, she had a walk in closet full of designer clothes, her own laptop, her own stereo system, and her own grand piano. Her adoptive parents gave her anything she ever wanted. Except one. All Allison wanted was to be loved. Her parents used her as a trophy, to show off to all of the high class parents who showed off their scholarly or athletic children as trophies instead of human beings. Allison groaned, brushed her hair, and tied a yellow ribbon in her hair.

Walking over to her closet, she pushed past all of the Juicy clothes, Coach purses, and Versace shoes, Allison found an old pair of skinny jeans from Pac Sun and a white ribbed tank top, and a yellow baby doll shirt from Target, which she found much more simplistic. After dressing herself, and grabbing her yellow flats from Payless (which were under some Prada scarves) she grabbed her messenger bag and her Sector 9 long board, which she prides on paying for herself with the money she earned by walking dogs the summer before. Allison exited her room, and descended the long spiral stair case into the kitchen. On the counter, there was a note.

"Why am I not surprised…" Allison said muttering to herself as she read the note.

_**Allison,**_

_**Brenda is going out of town for a Working Mother's convention in New York. She will be back on the fifth. I myself will be out of town for another business event in Tokyo. I will be back on the thirteenth. We'll see you soon.**_

_**Steven**_

Allison crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash. She was alone again, for a whole two weeks.

_Fanfuckingtastic._

Allison grabbed an apple and began to ride out the door. She assumed that if her parents weren't home, they wouldn't care about any skateboard marks on their 30,000 dollar wood flooring. As she rode out the door of the Kensington mansion, she placed the yellow Ray Bans, (one of the few material things that she actually liked) on her nose as she rode down the high class neighborhood, with the Mercedes Benz in the drive ways, and the men in business suits frowning at the "delinquent" of the neighborhood.

"Allison!" Allison stopped her board and turned around to see her only friend, Gabe, show up behind her on his skateboard.

"Wouldn't it ruin your status if anybody saw you talking to a freshman?" Allison asked looking up at Gabe. He was tall, about 6'2", which was exactly a foot and an inch taller than Allison.

"Pfft. That doesn't matter until we get to school grounds." Gabe said, unzipping his classic purple hoodie slightly.

"Makes me feel good that I'm loved." Allison said pushing off, and gliding along the street. Gabe quickly caught up to her.

"Parents gone again?" Gabe said, making casual conversation with her.

"When are they not?" Allison muttered, obviously sore on the subject. "Why are you riding to school today? Why not drive your Audi?"

"Parents grounded me. I got smashed the other night. They got kinda mad at me." Gabe said, shrugging and sticking his hands in the pockets of his skinny jeans.

"They're grounding you NOW?! Gabe, you've gotten drunk so many times, and they just notice?" Allison asked, completely appalled.

"Yours aren't the only ones who don't notice." Gabe said quietly.

"Well, we should stick together." Allison said, kicking up her board, since they'd reached their destination.

"YO, GABE! Did you check out the new choir teacher?! That chick is HELLA FINE!" A random guy pushed Allison out of the way and went over and gave Gabe a man hug.

_Count the pats…one…two…three…okay he's straight._

Gabe looked over at Allison and gave her a sympathetic look and walked away.

_Yeah. Sticking together my ass. So much for always being a great best friend. Stupid prick._

Allison was officially having a bad day. She trudged into the school, and walked to the main office to pick up her schedule, since her parents failed to do that for her on parent orientation.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up my schedule." Allison said kindly to the lady at the main office.

"Why didn't your parents pick it up for you over the summer?" The lady, whose name plate read Agnes, asked her with an unfriendly smoker's voice.

"My parents weren't available at the time to pick up my schedule." _More like off doing whatever pleases them._

"Well, you're going to have to hand in your emergency cards to get your schedule." Allison fished her emergency cards out of her brown messenger bag, which was decorated with many band buttons, and ribbons representing all the awareness runs that she had done.

"Here you are." Allison handed the cards over to Agnes, who snatched them and entered her name into the system slowly. Allison noted the time, and heard music playing over the intercom. "Uhm, what does the music mean?" Allison asked Agnes shyly.

"It means you have one minute to get to class." Agnes said handing her the schedule.

"Could you possibly, maybe write me a note?" Allison asked pleadingly.

"No. Get out and get to class." Agnes pushed Allison out the door and slammed it on her.

"Shit." Allison said muttering inaudibly. The bell rang, and all the classroom doors locked shut. Allison groaned, and read her schedule.

**Block 1: 1 LV French – Oller Rm 212  
Block 2: 2 YR Alg/Trig – Morrison Rm. 19  
Block 3: Western Civilizations- Miller Rm. 211  
Block 4: Free Block  
Block 5: Molecular Biology- Yee Rm. 56A  
Block 6: Language Arts- Percy Rm. 203  
Block 7: Advanced Choir- Torres Rm. 34**

Allison rolled her eyes, groaned, and walked upstairs to her first class. Allison opened the door as her teacher was speaking.

"-elle s'est lavée le lundi prochain, mais elle ne s'est par lavée aujourd'hui. Allors, qu'est-ce que nous avons ici? Porquoi est-ce qu'on en retard aujourd'hui?" Allison stared blankly at the French teacher. "Parlez-vous Français?"

"…huh?" Allison asked.

"Comment t'apples tu?" The teacher asked.

"…uhm…" Allison looked around, and the entire class was giggling at her.

"Look at her tacky shoes. I bet she got them at Payless." One of the girls whispered, her brand new Coach shoes glistening in the light.

"Oh my gosh, and her hair is SO tacky. I bet she cut it herself." Another whispered back to her friend. Allison heard them and looked down at her yellow flats, becoming immediately infatuated with the dirt speck on them.

"Allison Kensington?" The teacher asked again.

"Yes?" Allison asked, still standing in the doorway, awkwardly.

"You will sit right behind Tyler. Tyler, raise your hand." Three guys raised their hands. "Sacré bleu! C'est mais le premier jour et j'ai besoind de me preparer de mon tirer." The teacher muttered. "Tyler Marue." Two of the boys dropped their hands. Allison sat down quietly behind the boy, and noticed she was sitting right in front of the two gossiping girls.

"Hey, is your muffin buttered?" Tyler turned around and asked Allison. Allison stopped writing in her notebook, and gave him a glare that basically said, "What did you say, you perverted faggot?"

"Would you like me to butter your muffin?" The other Tyler, who sat across from the one in front of Allison, started laughing, and gave him a high five.

"Someone in this room has obviously spent too much time masturbating to Mean Girls, since he can't get some by his self." Allison retorted, smiling like the sweet angel she really was. Tyler's face deflated, and he turned back around.

"Oh my gosh, your hair is like, totally cute." One of the girls behind her said, obviously liking Allison's confidence towards Tyler.

"Thanks. That cake on your face is pretty attractive also." Allison responded happily. The girl scoffed, and opened her compact to add another layer to her mounds of makeup.

"How do you say tits in French, Mr. Oller?" The Tyler that sat in front of Allison asked.

_This is going to be a long fucking year…_


	3. Two Worlds Collide

_A/N: _SORRY!!! S-O-R-R-Y! It's not too late too apologise. But I'm apologising now. School is kinda like...raping the time and inspiration to write fanfiction but yeah, I have written again! So fear not young savvy's I AM BAACK. Some of you allready guessed my predictable ending to this story. But haven't gotten to the deeper plot twisty cone-ness of it. We're still in the introductory stage of this story, so FWITCHA. BEWARE.

* * *

I hate this shit hole.

Allison had just exited the bathroom after third period, which she witnessed a girl purging herself of the little breakfast she probably had. Allison was in desperate need for some relaxing time with herself, after dealing with all the high class, superficial people she's been stuck with for the last three hours. There were two things that Allison did when she couldn't handle the pressure that came with high class, high school, or just generally high people. Allison would run, or she would write. Allison wrote music, she would never know if her stuff was any good since nobody ever noticed her. Well, people noticed her, more specifically her legs, but that was past the point.

"I need a fucking piano or I am going to blow…" Allison muttered roaming around the school during her free period. She passed a couple of guys who were probably equally as horny as Tyler was in her French class, who attempted hitting on her, but were shot down just as quickly as Tyler had been (with more sass, if possible). As she grumbled down the main hallway of West Creek Private High School, a blur of purple zoomed past her in a rolling computer chair when it shouted, "Allison!" The figure in the chair slowed down, and Allison was relieved to see Gabe sitting in a chair, trying to regain his focus from the spinning.

"Gabe! Thanks for ditching me this morning." Allison rushed up and hugged Gabe.

"You must have had a bad day, you usually never give me any sorts of affection." Gabe said, rubbing Allison's back.

"Oh come on, 'Bitch' is a term of endearment for us." Allison said laughing slightly.

"Glad I could make you smile. I'm going to guess you're looking for a piano. If you want, go down this hallway, turn left, and left again. Turn right at the vitamin water machine and then you'll be in the music hallway. I gotta go, I'm supposed to be TAing for Mr. Yee, but he's a SLAVE DRIVER. So I decided to roll down the hallway in his chair instead. Oh hey, wanna go get some ice cream after school today at Yogurt Heaven?" Allison immediately lit up.

"You're a savior, Gabe. I love you! I'll see you after school." Gabe rolled back into classroom 56A and Allison took his directions towards the music wing, her flats patting on the tile floor quietly. Allison opened the door to the music wing, to find another very short hallway to a few extra rooms. It was extremely quiet, so she assumed that whoever was in charge of the music hallway had a prep period. Allison opened the first door on her left, and found a tech room, which led to the exquisite auditorium stage which was currently set up for a presentation. She closed the door, her heart still set on finding a piano. She opened the first door on her right, and found a choir room, with risers and a gleaming grand piano just sitting in the middle of the room, basically screaming at her to be played.

"Score."

Allison dumped her bag on the floor, eager to play the piano. Allison didn't see any sheet music that she could sight read for fun, so she decided to play an original song she wrote herself last year. Her fingers glided across the ivory keys, and her voice flew out of her mouth without much effort as the music just came to her naturally.

_I'm losing myself,  
Trying to compete,  
With everyone else,  
Instead of just being me…_~*~

"You'd think that as a school that has such a large music program, would give their own music wing a friggin' copy machine. I swear." Mitchie Torres stood crankily photo copying music for her beginning choir class that she taught second block. She brushed her shoulder length hair out of her eyes, and readjusted her purple cotton sundress.

"Do you think you're going to be done soon?" Mr. Oller asked Mitchie hastily.

"Pfft. No. Does it look like I'm about to be done?" Mitchie said holding up the other pieces of paper that she needed photo copying. Mr. Oller looked at her with much distaste.

"How old are you, Ms. Torres?" Mr. Oller asked the new teacher.

"Hasn't anyone taught you, that asking a woman that question will indeed get you in serious trouble?" Mitchie said, feeding a Gershwin piece into the copy machine.

"Yes, I've learned."

"Well then you'd know not to ask me that." Mitchie said continuing to feed more papers into the machine.

"Your rather young, to be teaching high school choir. Fresh out of college even." Mitchie rolled her eyes. _What is this fool getting at?_

"Maybe I am fresh out of college. Maybe I'm not. But if I was, doesn't that make me more eligible, seeing as I was a high school student only a few years ago? I understand where these kids come from. And I graduated from Julliard from a full ride scholarship. So you can go and check my credentials, see if I'm worthy of teaching high school choir." Mitchie snatched the last piece of paper out from the copy machine and stormed away.

_God, all these teachers really need to get the stick out of their asses and have some fun. _

Mitchie turned down the music hallway, but was shocked to hear a piano playing. Mitchie dropped off the music in her office and searched any of the practice rooms. Mitchie heard a voice, and was astonished by it.

_Whoever this is better be in my choir. _

Mitchie opened the door to the choir room, to see a short brunette with a yellow baby doll tanktop playing piano, and singing with great energy.

_I don't wanna be afraid.  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful  
Today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual  
ways you see  
I just wanna believe in me_

Mitchie started clapping, and the young girl whirled around out of shock.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! If I'm not supposed to be in here I'll leave, I didn't know, I'm so-"

Mitchie interrupted her. "No, I really don't mind. You're very talented." Mitchie looked at this girl closely. Her shaggy black hair was actually very cute on her, whoever cut it really knew what they were doing. Her yellow headband was tied all the way around her head, not under her hair, giving her hair a little push up. She was a great big ball of yellow, which reminded Mitchie of a sun. "What's your name?" Mitchie asked, going to walk over to the piano bench where Allison was just sitting.

"A-Allison. Allison Kensington." Allison said unsure of what this oddly young teacher was going to do to her for using school property without permission.

"Are you a singer, Allison?"

"Yes. I like to sing. I play piano and guitar also." _Just like I did._

"I didn't see you in choir this morning, can I safely assume that you are in advanced choir?" Mitchie asked her.

"Yes. I was just wondering, would it be all right if I could spend my free periods in here? I like to play and sing when I'm stressed, and-"

"I would love it if you came to play. It gets kind of hard dealing with these stupid high class people sometimes. No offense." Mitchie explained.

"Tell me about it. I had to deal with it my whole life." Allison said, loosening up a little bit.

"Really? Who are your parents?" Mitchie asked with curiosity.

"I don't know." Allison said honestly, staring down at her yellow flats again.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Mitchie was taking a strong interest in this girl, like she had a connection with her. So much of Allison reminded Mitchie of herself when she was younger, and it astonished her how talented this young girl was.

"I was adopted. I don't know much about my birth parents." The word "adopted" made Mitchie's throat tighten, and she cleared her throat a little bit. "My adoptive parents are rarely home. I've probably had countless school piano recitals, but I don't remember them ever being to any of them. I've learned to deal living by myself in a huge mansion with all these things that I detest. I want a simple life with public school, and a happy home. You know, the typical Mom, Dad, white picket fence and a golden retriever. I've been in this high class life way too long." Allison said, suddenly pouring out to Mitchie unexpectedly. Mitchie felt bad for this girl, and wanted anything for her to be happy. She was bright and happy when she was singing, like the sun, and it made Mitchie remember why she continued with music.

"Allison, if you ever need to talk, I'm always here to talk to you, all right? I've only heard a snippet of what you had to play, and I already love it. Why don't you play some more for me? It seemed to cheer you up earlier." Allison smiled a bright smile. Mitchie smiled too, their smiles almost identical. Allison pushed her fingers to the keys, Mitchie sitting right next to her watching her play.

_Not gonna be afraid  
I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
'Cause everyone's perfect in unusual  
ways you see  
Now, now I believe in me  
Now I believe in me._

Mitchie smiled, definitely happy to have Allison in her choir.

"You know what Allison, you've been a giant ray of sunshine in my day today. Thank you." Allison smiled, and the bell rang.

"Shit! I mean-" Allison immediately covered her mouth.

"I didn't hear anything." Mitchie said covering her ears. Allison laughed. "Don't worry, it's lunch this period. Would you like to spend lunch in here? I would love to hear you play more." Allison smiled, glad to meet someone who loved music as much as she did.

"I would love to."


	4. Wake the Sun

**A/N:** I think you know what I'm going to say. If not...I'M SO SORRY. But not really, cause if you were in my shoes right now you'd know why I haven't been writing. God, SO HECTIC. All right. Here's chapter 4. Have fun.

* * *

Allison was relatively excited for seventh block that day. After her lunch with Ms. Torres, Allison was immediately relieved to know that there was someone else out there with her point of views and who was very similar to her. She wasn't expecting to meet many new friends this year, and she definitely wasn't expecting one of them to be her choir teacher. Allison glanced at the clock every so often, wanting it to be seventh period already, and when the bell rang, she immediately bounced out of her chair and bee lined for the music hallway. She was the first one in the choir room, and Mitchie was sitting behind the piano, looking at some music sheets.

"Hi Ms. Torres! I'm back." Allison said cheerily to the woman behind the piano.

"Hello, you big ball of sunshine. I'm going to assume the second half of your day was better than the first, am I correct?" Allison sat on the piano bench next to Mitchie.

"To assume makes an ass out of you and me. But, this is an exception, because you assumed correctly." Mitchie smiled at Allison's response. "What are we doing today?"

"We're going to play a game. It's kind of a getting to you know you game thing." Mitchie said, getting up from the piano. "Which reminds me, I have to go greet people by the door. Quick, name a number between three and ten." Allison looked at her quizzically. "Just do it."

"Seven?" With that, Mitchie pulled out a roll of toilet paper and counted of seven squares, ripped it off, and handed them to Allison.

"Don't do anything with it just yet." Allison awkwardly held the toilet paper and went to sit in a chair, that was positioned in a circular form. Students began to file in, holding a strip of toilet paper. Some commented about how they felt stupid, but for some reason, Allison trusted that Mitchie knew what she was doing, and not making it a dud like the rest of her first day had been. The passing bell music started playing, signaling the one minute to get to class. Students were beginning to shuffle in more quickly, when the bell rang, and Mitchie closed the door and stood in the center of the circle.

"Okay. Let's cut through this crap. You've all had to sit through boring syllabi and such all day, so we're going to spice things up. I'm Ms. Torres, but I prefer you call me Mitchie, Ms. Torres makes me feel old. Okay, so you all have a few pieces of toilet paper. What you are going to do is you're going to tell me a fact about yourself for every square that you have. For example," Mitchie tore off one piece of toilet paper and threw it to the floor. "My name is Mitchie Torres." She tore off another piece and tore it to the floor. "I love to sing. And so on and so forth. So let's start," Mitchie pointed to Gabe. "Here."

"My name is Gabe Savortace." Gabe said confidently. "I am a senior now. I love random trips to McDonalds at three in the morning with my best friend." At this Allison smiled, and remembered the times they had together over the summer. "I never take off this hat." Gabe said, pointing to the tan and blue baseball cap on his head. "It was originally white and blue." Some of the class groaned with disgust, and Allison recalled when he first bought that cap. "And that's it." Gabe said, throwing his last piece of toilet paper to the floor. Mitchie smiled.

"Now since this is indeed a choir class, I need you to sing for me." Gabe smirked, excited to impress the hot new Ms. Torres with his singing skills. Gabe took a deep breath in and sang.

_Like the light was all I had  
I struck the book with my last match  
The candle burned so soft and slow  
I felt the warmth and felt its glow  
Salt tasting tears  
They roll off of my lips  
One for each day I'm inside this house, it's a trap  
One I can't quite escape so pretend it's the place that I love  
Won't let it pass me by again_

Mitchie could tell that he was trying to make his voice deeper, there was a strain in his voice, but other than that his vocal talent was great. Not much range was shown in this song, but she was pleased with his performance. "Very good Mr. Savortace. Are you trying to impress me or something? You had some voice straining going on in your singing." Mitchie said, staring at him from her seat on top of the grand piano.

Gabe blushed. "I, well…uh…" He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "You see…"

"Well for that, you are now a tenor. You may have a seat now." Students one by one began to stand up and tell facts about their selves, and sing a short clip from a song of their choice to Mitchie, and she was very pleased with the turn out with the group of kids she had to work with. When it reached Allison's turn, Mitchie perked up.

"Uhm, my name is Allison Kensington." She tore the first piece of toilet paper off with shaking hands. "I'm a freshman." She tore another one off and threw it to the floor. "I tend to watch old 80's movies by myself in my gigantic movie room." She threw another one on the floor. "I've cooked a five course meal by myself, unsupervised." She ripped the toilet paper apart and threw the paper to the floor angrily. "If I don't like someone, I clearly show it." She ripped off another piece and it fluttered to the floor. "If I could watch Pushing Daisies for the rest of my life, I probably would." She tore off and looked at this last piece of toilet paper she had in her hand. "Sometimes I feel like this piece of toilet paper. Alone and detached." Mitchie looked at Allison, as her head was bowed down sadly. "But then I feel better, because I find the other alone detached pieces of toilet paper, and we end up having a party." The class laughed at Allison's random outburst, and Mitchie was glad to see Allison laughing again, her face lighting up like a ray of sunlight through a window.

"All righty Allison, could you sing a little bit for us now?" Allison's face turned into a frown.

"B-but you already heard me sing." Allison said, a little nervous.

"It's not fair to the other students, you have to sing in front of everybody else, Allison." Mitchie knew Allison was shy, but she had to break her out of her comfort zone. Allison stood up and stared at the floor and started singing quietly, but no one could hear.

"Allison, you have to project. You know that." Mitchie said, in a comforting voice. Allison stood up a little straighter, looking a little braver, and sang.

_I am just a little girl  
lost in the moment  
I'm so scared  
but don't show it  
I can't figure it out  
it's bringing me down  
I know  
I've got to let it go  
and just enjoy the show_

Mitchie smiled. "Is that an original?"

"Yeah, it's not very good but-"

"No, it was excellent. I loved it." Allison smiled again, which by chain reaction made Mitchie smile with extreme with the same enthusiasm. One of the boys of the class raised their hand. Mitchie looked at her seating chart, then answered. "Yes, Trevor?"

"You know about us now, but we don't know anything about you." Trevor said curiously.

"Right. Now since you guys want to know about me, I'm allowing you guys collectively to ask me ten questions, no matter the question I will answer it as honestly as I can." Mitchie said, setting down her notes and folding her hands on her lap, kicking her legs slightly. "So what do you guys want to know?"

All of the guys shot their hands into the air. Mitchie snorted. "I'll take that as a compliment. All right, uhm, Tristan, what's your question?"

Tristan's two friends started laughing, and the tall blonde kid stood up and kneeled down to Mitchie and asked, "Mitchie, will you marry me?" Mitchie laughed at the teenage boys antics, and motioned for him to stand back up.

"I'm flattered, honestly. But I'm already taken." Mitchie pointed to the engagement ring on her left hand. All the guys groaned in defeat. "If you want me to save you a couple questions, his name is Richard, and we're getting married in the summer."

Allison raised her hand. "What's your question, Allison?"

"Of all the shit hole places to be a choir teacher," Mitchie smirked. "Why here?"

She sat on the piano thinking deeply about her question. "The main reason I chose to work here, was the fact that this was the first high school that called me back after I applied. It came out mainly to be random chance. Next question." A junior boy by the name of Zack got called on, and he asked his question.

"Are you a virgin?" The rest of the boys started laughing hilariously, while all the girls, plus Mitchie, looked at him disgustedly.

"I'm not a virgin. I have a very healthy sex life, which it seems like, you don't." Mitchie stated back to him. "I told you I'd answer honestly." Zack shrugged, and sat back down.

"Where did you start your singing career?" A girl by the name of Kristy asked her.

"I started when I was 15 at Camp Rock. It's an old summer camp, I'm pretty sure it closed down by now, but I started there, and I was offered a record deal and then…" Mitchie trailed off, her mind flashing back to what happened.

_Did you think that we couldn't get through with this, Mitchie? I thought that you would be stronger than this, but I guess not. Here you are, running away from the problem and trying not to deal with it. I said I couldn't stay with you if certain circumstances happened, Mitch. And this is one of them._

"Uhm, Mitchie?" Mitchie opened her eyes and saw that the bell had rung, and all of the students bolted out since this was their last period. Mitchie was left staring at the empty choir room, and the short brunette with a yellow ribbon in her hair looking at her with concerned eyes. "You kinda blanked out for a second."

"I'm fine, thank you Allison." Allison wasn't buying it.

"You are DEFINITELY, not okay. Gabe ditched me again, so you should come with me to get yogurt. Maybe it will make you feel better. It also helps if you talk about it. You said you'd always be there for me to talk to. So I'm going to do the same for you. If you ever need me, I'm always roaming around school." Mitchie beamed at the young girl.

"Allison, you're just a ray of sunshine in my life. I just met you, and you make me smile like I did back in high school, which I haven't done since then."

Allison smiled. "Sunny here, at your service. Now let's go get yogurt."


End file.
